Arcane Tempest
by Bolshevika
Summary: When fifteen year old Richard Kurami enters Duel Academy, all hell will break loose. Old evils people have long forgotten about reemerge, and it's up to him and his friends to stop it. With a little help from those random people, of course.
1. Enter Richard Kurami

Hey! It's me again, and I'm here with a new fic. I've had this idea in my head for a long while, and just recently I decided to get on with it and write something up. I hope you enjoy it, I'm sure I did enjoy writing it. Read and review and stuff. 

Oh, and for the record, I have not given up on my other story. It will continue, of course, but the chapters I've been writing just haven't seemed right to me. I'm sure you'll get the next chapter soon enough, for you fans of it. Anyways, on with the show. Welcome to Arcane Tempest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. In fact, I don't even own many cards. But, the things I do own, are mine. Like most of the characters. And the evil clock. Fear the clock!!

* * *

'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.' A clock ticked several times in a rather bland, dark room. There was a door, a closet, a TV, video games, cards strewn everywhere. There was a desk sat off to the side with a computer on it, and right next to that was a bed. On the bed was a boy, snoring the night away. Or, what was left of the night anyways. The clock on the night stand impatiently read '6:59'. A few seconds pass in silence, nothing but the 'tick tock' of the clock to fill the room with. All of the sudden... 

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' The alarm goes off. The clock happily read '7:00', and sung it's beeping alarm. The boy however, didn't budge. At all. The alarm went on for several more minutes. The clock read '7:04', when finally, the door was banged on.

"RICHARD! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" The boy still didn't budge. After a few more bangs on the door, the voice suddenly gave up. The alarm went on and on. The clock read '7:06', when the door was kicked. Once. Twice. Finally, the door burst through, flying towards the other side of the room. A very angry looking girl walked in, her long blonde hair ridden with the virus many people call bed-head. She stomps over to the boy's bed and, quite literally, throws the boy off the bed and into the bathroom across the hall. The boy wakes up in a panic, flailing around in the ready made bath that was set up for him. Almost drowning, he manages to compose himself and find his way out of the bathtub in his soaked pajamas.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR!?!" The girl just laughed as she closes the bathroom door. "It's what you get for keeping that alarm on all morning. Now get ready, I'm not gonna get up this early in the morning just to take you to a dueling exam if you're just gonna be late for it!"

It all came back to the boy. The Duel Academy exams were today! Realizing this, he bathed, clothed himself, grabbed his cards and some notes, and ran straight out the door to the car waiting to take him to his destiny. Literally.

* * *

Richard Kurami. Fifteen, 5"3. Abnormally skinny, Japanese ancestry. Pretty normal guy. Yet, this normal guy is standing in the middle of a huge line outside the Kaiba Dome. All these young minds are there for one reason, and one reason only. To gain admittance to the most prestigious dueling school in the world, Duel Academy. People left and right were scanning through their dueling decks, checking notes, or just generally snoozing off while waiting. It was only eight AM, afterall. 

"Next." This was a term used several times by the several women at the front entrance of the dome. Richard yawned and walked up to the open table, and passed over his deck for inspection. All of his former energy had expired, and now the only thing keeping him up is half-assed confidence and want. The lady in front of him quickly scanned through the deck, typed the deck list into a computer, and nodded. "Legal. Now, name?"

"Richard Kurami." The lady typed this in the computer. "Age?"

"Fifteen." More typing. "Proof of age, and proof of junior high graduation?"

Richard laid all the required certificates on the table. The lady looked over them, and deemed them legal. Handing them back, she typed more things into that laptop of hers. "Alright, Mr.. Kurami. Take this pass, and head down the hallway to your right. You'll be allowed to take the written exam there. Give the pass to the teacher. Afterwards, you'll be taken to the stadium to take your practical exam. You pass that, and you're in."

Richard received his pass and sleepily limped over to the aforementioned hallway. He couldn't really comprehend the need for a written exam, afterall, half of dueling is practical skill, but, sadly, it wasn't his choice. Walking deeper into the big compound, he could faintly hear the lady behind him say the dreaded word... "Next."

* * *

Richard arrived at his destination to see the door locked and several students outside of the room, buzzing around with energy. He just sighed and slumped against the wall, determined to get some sort of sleep before this exam starts. Sadly, it looked like God had another thing in mind. 

"Hey! It's not good to sleep right before a big exam, ya know. You'll be all tired and mindless when you take it, and you won't be able to concentrate!" He opened one eye and looked up, only to see a smiling girl looking down at him. She ran her hand through her long, purple colored hair and offered him a hand. Richard sighed and took the hand, picking himself up from the floor. "I couldn't be any less tired then I am right now. I doubt I could get any less tired, to be honest."

"All night cram session?" She smirked. Richard thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah. That." He couldn't let a girl that he was actually looking up on ways several people had managed to sneak into different colored girl's dormitories at the Academy. The girl laughed and offered her hand again. "I'm Rena. Rena Morimura. Pleased to meet you."

He took her hand and nodded. "Richard Kurami." They shook hands. Just then, two other girls walk up to the two. The smaller of the two spoke first. "There you are Rena-chan! We've been looking alllll over!" Rena laughed and ruffled the smaller girl's golden blonde hair. This only succeeded in aggravating the little girl however, and she just wailed and lifted her hand.

"Sorry, Karin! I kinda got separated at the line. Oh, sorry, where are my manners. Richard, this is Karin Tsukimura. The taller red haired one is Sanae Eisen. Both of you, this is Richard Kurami, we just met." Sanae simply nodded, while eagerly took and shook Richard's hand. Rena blinked and looked around, seemingly looking for something. "Karin, where's your brother? Wasn't he supposed to be here to meet us?"

"Oh, well, funny story about that Rena-chan! We actually-" The little girl's sentence was cut off as the exam room door opened, and we were rounded up and shoved inside. The trio sat together, while Richard sat in the row in front of them. The exam teacher introduced himself as Professes Takamichi. He told us the various rules, time limits, and other stuff about the test, and then passed it out. Richard quickly opened up his packet and peered at the first question.

Question 1: The Ojama Trio was an unpopular deck choice a few years back. What are the Ojama Colors, and what was the signature magic card these deck types used?

Simple enough. Richard laughed on the inside, most people could answer these questions in their sleep. 'Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black, and the magic card has to be Ojama Delta Hurricane...,' Quickly scribbling these answers down, he went to work on the ninety nine more questions on the test...

* * *

"Man that was hard!" Sanae sighed, arms hanging down her sides. Richard had hooked back up with the trio of girls after the test, and they had decided to walk to the stadium together. "Especially that puzzle section! I mean, jeez, how the hell was I supposed to take out a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with just Gearfried the Iron Knight?" 

"Use the release restraints that was in your hand, bring out Gearfried the Swordsmaster, and equip that Lightning Blade.That was the simplest question, actually..." Sanae stopped in her tracks and blinked several times. "...I didn't know that Release Restraints did that!!" Everyone did a mental facevault, and simply just continued walking. Sanae quickly regained her composure and followed suit.

The arrived at the stadium to see everyone gasping in awe. Curiosity getting the better of the four, then ran up to the edge of the dueling arena to see the a pretty heated duel. A tall, green haired girl was staring down the throats of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the duel proctor's side of the field. All she had was a card face down, and only one card in her hand. It looks like she just took the Blue Eye's attack to the face, as she was slumping slightly from the blast, hologramic smoke rising from the floor.

"She's in a tough situation. Whether she fails or not depends on her card draw." Richard commented. The trio nodded in agreement, and turned their attention back to the duel. The duel proctor was laughing. "Well, little lady, what do you usually do when you're staring down the throats of a three-headed dragon? Your Emergency Provisions might've saved you for a turn, but there's no way you can defeat me now. You should give up to save yourself the pain."

The girl just shook her head. "I draw." She spoke in a monotone voice, and drew. "I play my face-down card, Book of Moon. This turns your Blue Eye's face down." Blue Eye's instantly disappeared, only to be replaced by a face down hologram of a card. "Now, I'll activate Dark World Lightning. This allows me to destroy one face down card by sacrificing a card in my hand. I'll destroy your Blue Eye's by discarding my Goldd from my hand. Now, Goldd returns from the grave because of his effect."

The well-known Wu-Lord of the Dark World appeared, holding his axe menacingly. The face down card on the proctor's side of the field was instantly destroyed, and and to the duel proctor's horror, Goldd instantly charging, swinging his axe at the duel proctor, crushing the rest of his life points. "I win."

"Nice. It was a lucky draw for sure, but a good tactic..." Rena smirked in approval. The girl turned and walked off the stage. The duel proctor sighed, and read off a name from the piece of paper. "Richard Kurami, please report to stage four. I repeat, Richard Kurami, stage four please."

"Well, looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck." Richard hightailed it out of the stands and onto the stage. The duel proctor introduced himself as Professor Donald Fallings. They bowed to each other, then activated their duel disks.

R: 4000  
D: 4000

"Duel!" The repeated in unison. Professor Falling's started things out. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode!" The small flying dragon appeared on the professor's side of the field, roaring out a small battle cry. "Two cards face down and it's your move."

Drawing, Richard quickly skimmed through his cards. "Hm. Well, we'll counter by summoning up my Gun Mage - Blaze (1800/1500) in attack mode!" A fiery red haired man appeared on his field, dressed in a blue military uniform and wielding a pistol in his hand. "Then, we'll take a lesson from the girl here before me, and activate Book of Moon to flip your Spear Dragon in defense mode." The dragon was instantly replaced with a face down card. "Now, Blaze'll attack your Spear Dragon!" The Gun Mage did a quick spinning trick with his pistol and fired a blazing bullet at the face down card, instantly shattering it. "Blaze also has a trample effect, which means you take the damage like you were in attack mode instead of defense.That's eighteen hundred life points gone." Fallings simply smirked as the bullet soared towards him.

"I'll activate Dimension Wall. You take the battle damage from the battle instead of me!" The bullet instantly ricocheted off the card and returned to Richard, who used his duel disk to block it.

R: 2200  
D: 4000

"Well damn...I'll lay a card face down and end my turn, then." Professor Falling's smirked and drew his card. "Well now young one, prepare to see a real deck at work!!"

* * *

"Elemental Gun Mages, huh?" Rena shrugged. "Honestly, I see those cards as much as I see Ojamas. I wonder if he's managed to make a good deck outta them..." 

"I hope so. Otherwise he won't stand a chance." Sanae commented, chin on her hand and elbow on the railing. The spectated the duel with interest, while a few bleachers behind them, the green haired duelist stared at the duel with seemingly no emotion. However, she would not take her eyes off the duel, even to look at the other duels going on. A boy slipped into the seat next to her, hand running through his black hair. "What's got your interest this time, Yuu?"

"This boy. There's something about him that seems familiar. I know I've never seen him before...maybe he reminds me of someone I beat." Yuu continued to look on at the duel, and the boy smirked. "Hm...Gun Mages? Pretty new deck idea. We'll see how he does, I suppose, maybe if you continue watching you'll remember." Yuu shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

"I'll sacrifice the Cave Dragon in my hand for the effect of White Dragon Ritual!" A ritual table appeared on the film, and then a big four legged dragon appeared on top. The dragon was instantly shattered and an energy from the body flew around the field for a few seconds, only to take the shape of an armored knight riding what looked like a retarded, misshaped Blue Eye's to Richard. "This allows me to summon my Paladin of White Dragon. Now, I can sacrifice this card to summon a Blue Eyes from my hand or deck. Luck have it I have one in my hand!" The Paladin instantly shattered, only to be replaced just as fast by a big bulky blue dragon that was instantly was locked in an intense staring contest with Blaze. 

"Well, I'm good for now atleast. He can't attack once he's summoned like that." He sighed and wiped the swear off his brow. It'd be embarrassing if he were defeated on the third turn. "I don't need to attack. I'll activate Burst Stream of Destruction! This allows me to wipe the entire field of monsters, at the sacrifice of my attack, which I can't do anyways!" Blue Eyes let out a roar and breathed a blue stream of energy across Richard's field, destroy completely destroying Blaze in the process. He smirked and let the turn off to the younger man. Richard scowled slightly and drew. "Well there goes that idea...Hm. Alright, let's try this. First, I'll activate my face down card, Spirit Barrier! Now while I have a monster on the field, I can't be hurt by battle damage." Fallings simply smirked at this.

"Well, you might want to summon a monster for the effect then, boy." Richard shot out an open palmed 'stop' sign to the professer. "Calm down, I'm not done. I'll then summon Gun Mage - Ice (1500/1000) in attack mode!" A light blue haired woman in the same military uniform as the previous Gun Mage appeared, gun in hand, on his side of the field. "Now, Ice, fire at Blue Eyes!"

"What the heck are you doing Richard!?!" He could hear the trio yelling in unison behind him. He shrugged it off and continued the attack. Ice drew the sword across her back and ran towards the blue dragon. The blade flashed with icy power as it was slashed across the dragon's skin, but then she couldn't do anything as the dragon stomped on her, shattering the hologram with ease. Her sword flew towards him, however an invisible barrier stopped it before it hit. "And I don't take any damage because of Spirit Barrier. And from your expression, I suppose you remember what Ice does?"

Fallings was well aware of what Ice did once she was destroyed in battle. His dragon immedietly started flash freezing, ice quickly covered its leg, then its thigh, then its entire body, then finally the head, the entire dragon was encased in ice. "Yes...it freezes the monster that killed it, meaning it won't be allowed to attack or switch battle position until your next turn."

"Right. Now, I'll activate Last Will, allowing me to special summon a monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points if I had a monster that was destroyed this turn. And I'll summon Gun Mage - Tempest (1500/1400) in defense mode." With tempest green hair, Gun Mage - Tempest appeared in a gust of wind, holding her sword out in front of her with her gun in the other hand. "Now I can activate this card in my hand, Wind Wall! Only being able to play it while Tempest is on the field, it completely protects Tempest from being destroyed, period, until the beginning of my next turn. And with Spirit Barrier on the field, my life points are safe from normal damage calculation!" He beamed with pride as he said this. A faint wind surrounded Tempest, proving strong enough to protect her from the strongest of attacks. "To end, I'll place one card face down and finish the turn."

"My turn, then." Fallings drew his card, then immedietly let out a laugh. "Alright, then. I'll activate my newly acquired card, Confiscation! By paying 1000 life points, I can take a look at your hand and discard a card from it."

R: 2200  
D:3000

He reluctantly showed his hand. The cards appeared on big hologram cards, they showed the cards Foolish Burial and Gun Mage - Thunder (1500 / 1500). Fallings rubbed his chin in thought, then nodded as he decided. "Discard Thunder from your hand." He stuck it in his discard pile, then turned the holograms off. "Alright then, Mr. Kurami. I'll help you out a bit. I'll activate the card, Grave Digger! This card allows us to remove up to three monster cards from our graveyard, drawing a card for each removed. I'll remove Cave Dragon and my Paladin, and draw two cards." He drew his cards. "Alright, I'll discard all my Gun Mages and draw three."

Fallings nodded at this, and then peered at his new cards. "Well then, Mr. Kurami, I'm sorry, but this is over. I'll summon Lord of D. to the field!" A man appeared in bone dragon armor on his side of the field, looking in disgust at the frozen Blue Eyes next to him. "Now I'll activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to summon two dragon type monsters to the field. And I choose my second Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Twin Headed Behemoth!" The Lord of D. blew a flute at its hip, and an awe inspiring two-headed dragon appeared on the field, next to another huge blue dragon. Tempest looked on at these monsters with little worry due to her wind wall field. "Well, I can't do much about that Spirit Barrier, but next turn your monster will be gone, along with your life points! Your move." As he said this, the ice caging the first great blue dragon cracked and shattered, freeing the Blue Eyes from its prison. Richard looked worried at this, but he shook it off and drew.

"Well, well, well...looks like we're done here. I'll activate Foolish Burial! This card allows me to take a card from my deck and add it to the graveyard. I choose my Gun Mage - Rock. (2000 / 0)" A bulky Gun Mage in the same uniform appeared, dirty brown hair appearing slightly under the hat. He was instantly dragged down underground by two hands. Sanae and Karin looked on with confusion. "What's he doing? That's not going to help him at a time like this..." Rena just smiled, however. "I believe I know what he's trying to do...if I'm right, he's already got this won." The other girls looked at her with even more confused eyes now, while Rena just simply looked on at the rest of the match.

"Now then, I'll activate Soul Release, to remove Rock from the game. After that, I'll activate my face down card, Return from a Different Dimension! By paying half my life points, I can resummon all the monsters I've removed from the game for a turn!" Instantly, a portal opened up above Tempest. Blaze, Rock, Ice, and a new addition Thunder appeared from it, each taking their place side by side. Tempest stood and sheathed her sword, opting to take an attack pose with her gun instead.

R: 1100  
D: 3000

"Now, I'll activate the trump card of the Gun Mages, Arcane Inferno! By sacrificing their attack, I can destroy as many cards on your side of the field as I have Gun Mages! So, five gun mages, only four monsters protecting you? I'm not math wiz, but I think that's more then enough to destroy your field!"

Each gun mage took position next to each other, and pointed their guns towards the dragons and their lord. In a impressive show of speed and skill, each gun mage fired a volley of bullets into them, each a different element related to that gun mage. They utterly destroyed each monster in a hail of elemental bullets. "And I trust you know what the second effect of Arcane Inferno does. I'm allowed to deal 600 points of direct damage for each gun mage I have! Let's hit it, guys!" The gun mages quickly reloaded their pistols, then fired a second volley straight into the professer. Putting up his duel disk in a slight attempt to protect himself, he was hit by yet another hail of bullets. He slumped to the ground on his behind as his life points whittled away to 0. "Impressive..."

R:1100  
D: 0000  
Game win: Richard Kurami.

The trio of girls erupted in cheer, each sending their own congratulations in a loud wave of cheers. Richard had to cover his ears as the holograms disappeared from the field. He walked over to Professes Fallings and helped him up, smirking proudly. He shook his hand and then he left the stage, only to be swamped with praise from his newfound friends. While in the bleachers above them, Yuu and her friend looked on with interest.

"So, he removed his Gun Mages from the game in order to get them all out quickly in one turn in order to use Arcane Inferno...Heh, I would've never thought to use them like that." The boy commented. Yuu nodded in agreement. "True...this will be an interesting year. Maybe we will find someone to help us afterall, Randall." He gave her a thumbs up, and stood up. "Well, it's my turn now. Do I get a kiss for good luck?" Yuu looked at him blankly. "...Randall, you will never, ever, in a million years, get my affection. Deal with it." He held his chest over his heart like he was just struck with a bullet. "Aghh! So mean! Fine, fine! We'll see, eh? Hehe." Yuu sighed as he left, and she turned her attention back to Richard, who was now prepping the the trio for their duels. "He is an interesting character...he might just be able to help us out. Maybe."


	2. Stay Away from Pink Panties!

Righto! Chapter two of Arcane Tempest is here! And only one day after I got the second one up. . And I promise you, another chapter of "Idiots for Heroes" is comming soon, I swear. I just wanted to start this story off smoothly before I restarted up my other one. Anyways, on with Chapter Two of Arcane Tempest: Stay away from pink panties!

Reviews: Thanks to Qu-Ko for pointing out my age error. And thanks to Bad-Player and Aquatic-Idealistic for the reviews! Yes, the Gun Mages are awesome, and you'll see the shadow elemental gun mage soon. ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the Gun Mages, Grave Digger, and several other cards here. It be kewl like that. Read and Review, go!

"sdfsdjkjf" - Talking  
_"afasfasf"_ - Thoughts

* * *

"I could get used to this..." Richard smirked as he stared at the huge dueling room on the cruise liner that was to take them to Duel Academy. Several stands were set up, each selling various cards, binders, and other random junk. One was even selling an "authentic" Egyptian God card, but he didn't pay much mind to that like the several other people crowded around the stand did. No, he was simply chilling out on a bench watching the duels happen on the several stages set aside for that kind of thing. All of them were boring to him, however, but he simply didn't want to get up to explore. Sadly, however, fate had something else in mind for him. 

"Hey!! Richard!!" Richard looked up to see Sanae, hands on her hip, staring down at him. "Huh? Oh, hey Eisen-san. What's up?"

"Call me by my first name, Rich. We're friends now, right?" She smiled, and he nodded. "Right. Sanae. What's up?" She shrugged. "Nothing much. Karin and Rena are enthralled by that fake god card seller over there, so I just left 'em there."

"Heh. Well, you're not going to get much luck if you're going to watch the duels. They're all boring, one-sided, and all the decks are pretty much the same." Sanae let out a big sigh as she looked over the few duels going on. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall next to Richard and grumbled. "Damn. You're right..."

"Usually am. I'm good at spotting out things like that." He nodded sagely at this. Just then, a guy walked up to Sanae, tapping her on the shoulder. "H-hey, some guy asked me to give you this." She raised an eyebrow, taking a letter the boy held in his hand. The small boy back off slightly, plainly in fear of what was about to happen. Sanae opened the note, scanning over it pretty quickly. Her brow furrowed in anger, and she ripped up the paper. Turning to the boy, she yelled, "Who gave you this?!"

"A-ah..those guys over there...they said they'd beat me up if I didn't bring it...don't hurt me...!" He fumbled with his words, pointing over at two snickering guys in blue blazers. Richard immediately identified them as Obelisk Blues, the highest dorm members at the Academy. Sanae just sighed, patting the kid on the shoulder. "It's fine, I'm not mad at you. Them, however...Richard, kid, follow me!" Richard raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had to go, but he just shrugged and followed along obediently, not wanting to piss her off any more. He walked beside the little boy, who was still trembling.

When they reached the guys, Sanae immediately punched the closest one in the face. He flew backwards, clutching his nose. "What the hell was that for!?!" She just scoffed. "What gives you the nerve to ask me that!?! You deserved that!" Richard could practically see steam floating out of her ears. She was very, very mad. About what, he could only guess, however.

"Bitch! I think you broke my nose! Come here!" He picked himself off the floor. Before any more punches could be thrown, a teacher ran between them and separated them. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Fighting doesn't settle anything." He looked between the two of them, and slightly smirked. "At Duel Academy, we settle things by dueling, not fighting. If you need to settle an argument, do it on one of the dueling stages!"

"Fine! Come on, Dyne! We'll take her on!" Sanae glared at them. "Fine! Come on Richard, let's go!" Richard blinked. "Why do I have t-" "Let's GO!!" She forcefully grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the duel stage. He could only sigh as the the group migrated to the stage. 'Why me...?'

* * *

"Alrighty, this'll be a two on two match. Each player will have 4000 life points. When one player is knocked out, all effects the other player had in play will end, yadda yadda, you know the deal. Let's duel!" The two boys introduced themselves simply as 'Red' and Dyne. They all loaded their decks, and the life points were set. 

D: 4000  
R: 4000  
S: 4000  
Ri:4000

A large arrow appeared on the field. It spun around quickly, and landed on Red. He started, and the turn order went Red, Sanae, Dyne and Richard. Red drew. "Alright! I'll summon Master Kyonshee,(1750/1000) attack mode!" A zombie monk type of monster appeared on the field, a oversized charm on his face and a sword stuck in the ground behind him. "One card face down and I end."

"Alright! My tu-" Red halted her. "Wait. I'll activate my face down card, Robbin' Zombie! When I do battle damage to your life points, you have to discard a card from the top of your deck." Sanae raised an eyebrow and drew. "Oookay. Anyways..." Her eyes scanned her hand quickly, pulling a card from it. "I'll summon up a card in defense mode. Then I'll activate Blaze Accelerator!" A cannon on a tripod appeared in front of her. "Now, I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard in exchange for blowing up one of your monsters! I'll discard this Volcanic Scattershot (500/0) in order to destroy your Master Kyonshee!"

An armored three headed metal lizard appeared on the field. It loaded itself into the cannon, and the cannon took aim at Master Kyonshee. It fired, destroying both monsters. A flaming head flew out of the explosion, slamming into Red head on. "And whenever Volcanic Scattershot is discarded by Blaze Accelerator's effect, it deals 500 damage to your life points!"

D: 4000  
R: 3500  
S: 4000  
Ri: 4000

"One more card face down and I end my turn." Dyne silently drew his card. "I play one card in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Then I end." He drew his cards, passing the turn over to Richard. He wondered why the turn was so short, but he just shrugged it off. "Alright...I draw!" He looked over his hand with a sour face. _'Damn...alright...Sanae's using Volcanic monsters. I should try and conform to helping her burn their life points down...I have just the card to do it, too.'_ He smirked. "Alright! I'll place two cards face down and summon Gun Mage - Mana,(1700/1400) in attack mode!"

A blue uniformed, long brown haired woman appeared, wielding a rifle instead of the smaller guns several other Gun Mages had. "Now, Mana'll attack your face down monster!" Mana aimed her rifle, simply firing a bullet of blue energy into Dyne's defense monster, shattering it to reveal a Skelengel (900/400). Dyne drew his card, and Richard looked across the field. 'Crap! I made a mistake! I can't activate Mana's effect now...damn...' He sighed. "I end."

Dyne drew two cards and revealed his two face down cards, Jar of Greeds, at the end of Richard's turn. Red drew his card, and smirked. "Alright. I'll slap a card in defense mode and place a card face down. Go ahead, baby." He winked at Sanae, and she shivered, from anger or embarrassment Richard couldn't figure out. Drawing, she immediately discarded another card. "Alright! I'll summon Volcanic Slicer (1800/1200) to the field." A metallic dragon appeared on the field, smoke breathing out of its mouth. "I'll then flip my Hiita the Fire Charmer (500/1500)!" A small girl, resembling Sanae almost perfectly hair wise, appeared on the field, a small fox flying around her. "Then I'll activate Volcanic Slicer's effect! I can deal 500 life point damage to a person! I'll hit Red!" The metallic dragon opened its mouth, a fireball soaring out of it, slamming into Red. He groaned and took a step back, grumbling some curses.

D: 4000  
R: 3000  
S: 4000  
Ri: 4000

"Finally, I'll sacrifice both of them to special summon Familiar-Possessed - Hiita (1850/1500) from my deck!" Volcanic Slicer turned into a ball of red energy, engulfing Hiita in flames. Hiita then emerged from the flames, a staff in her hand. The fox has grown into an adult, its tail practically on fire. "When I special summon her this way, she can break your defense and deal damage to your life points like it was in attack mode! Attack Hiita!" Her staff blazed with fire, and she fired a fireball straight into the face down card. It flipped, revealing huge turtle with a pyramid for a shell. It was instantly destroyed, and the fireball slammed into Red. More curses in sued.

D: 4000  
R: 2550  
S: 4000  
Ri: 4000

"Bah! Well, you've allowed me to activate Pyramid Turtle's effect! I can pick a card with 2000 defense points or lower from my deck and summon it! And I pick Vampire Lord (2000/1500), attack mode!" A vampire in old noble clothes appeared, his cape flowing in the virtual wind. A huge claw protruded from his back. "Damn...it's strong...Alright, I end!"

Dyne drew his card. "I play Grave Digger. This allows us to draw cards by discarding up to three monsters from our graveyards to the removed from game pile. I discard Skelengel and draw one card." Red shrugged. "I won't discard anything. I don't need the cards." Sanae looked troubled at this, and just shrugged. "I'll discard Hiita, Volcanic Slicer and Volcanic Scattershot and draw three cards." Richard sighed. "Nothing to discard..." Dyne drew his card and sighed. "I'll place a card in defense mode. Go."

Richard drew his card and blinked, whispering to himself. _"What the hell is that guy trying to do...allowing us to draw cards...? What kind of deck strategy is t-"_ Then it hit Richard like a ten ton truck. "Sanae! I think he's trying to use Exodia on us! Red's just there to pester us while he gets the cards!" Dyne cursed, his expression changing to pure annoyance. Sanae looked at Richard, nodding. "Right. I'll take care of it next turn, just try and take out Red!"

"Right. Alright. I'll summon the Gun Mage - Rock (2000/0), attack mode!" The huge Gun Mage appeared on the field, the small gun he held paling in comparison to him. "Then I'll equip him with his signature weapon, the Rock Cannon! This gives him 200 attack points (2000 2200)! Rock also normally would switch to defense mode if he attacked, but this keeps him in attack mode, even if he does attack! Now, hit it Rock! Attack Vampire Lord!" A giant cannon appeared in Rock's hands. He instantly took aim at Vampire Lord, holding the cannon with ease. He fired a shot, the round exploding in the Lord's face, shrapnel flying back to hit Red."

R: 2350

"Now I'll activate my face down card, Elemental Reload! I can now make another shot with Rock! Fire!" A smoking hot shell flew out of the cannon. Rock reloaded it with another round, and instantly fired it straight into Red. It hit him dead on, nearly making him lose his footing. "Now Mana'll hit you in the face for the win!" Mana instantly appeared in front of Rock as he reloaded his cannon. She fired a shot at Red, the hologram bullet piercing his chest, reducing his life points to 0.

R: 0  
Knock Out: Red

"That's my turn!" Sanae smirked with satisfaction as Red growled. "Man, being beat the second turn, talk about a wuss. Alright, I draw!" She instantly smiled. "I'll destroy my Blaze Accelerator to bring out my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" The cannon on her field was destroyed, replaced instead by a bigger, three headed cannon, all the barrels aimed at Dyne's field. "This cannon has no attack point restriction when I'm discarding monsters, and it also does 500 damage to your life points when I discard my card, in addition to destroying your monster! I'll tribute my Volcanic Scattershot, dealing you 1000 life point damage and destroying your defense mode monster!" The three-headed metallic monster loaded into the middle cannon, instantly firing and destroying the face down Sangan on his field.

D: 3000

"I'll pick up the Head of Exodia from my deck. Heh..." He flipped his hand, showing both legs of Exodia, his Right Arm, and the Head. It also showed a Mystic Tomato and a Last Will. "Once my turn comes around, this game will be over." Sanae just laughed. "Ha! Your turn won't even come around! I'll sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to summon my trump card, Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800) to the field, attack mode!!" A huge beast of a monster appeared, flames spewing out of every nook and cranny of the metallic beast. Its flaming hair flew sparks everywhere on the field. Dyne's expression seemed unchanged. "Heh. That can't attack me because you used Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect." Sanae clicked her tongue and wiggled her finger.

"Hold on! I'm not done! Remember the face down card I set at the beginning of the game? That comes into play, now! Activate, Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai! I'll tribute my Volcanic Doomfire for this effect, and I can deal life point damage to you equal to my Doomfire's original attack! That's 3000, enough to win this game for us!" A ritual circle appeared around Hiita, and she sat in it, channeling fire into her palm. Doomfire was transformed into a huge fireball, flying back into Hiita's palm. She got up and threw it at Dyne full force, and it slammed into him with such force that he was knocked off his feet and reduced his life to 0.

R: 0  
D: 0  
S: 4000  
Ri: 4000  
Game Win: Team of Sanae Eisen and Richard Kurami.

"Yeah!" Richard pumped his fist in the air in cheer. He walked over to Sanae and high-fived her. "Nice job. Now I'm scared to face your deck." They both laughed. Red and Dyne growled from their positions across the field. "This isn't over! We'll get you two back, somehow!"

"Ha, maybe you should work on improving your decks first. How'd you get into Obelisk Blue in the first place with those sorry things?!" They both laughed and just looked away. The two guys just scoffed, picking themselves up off the floor and running away, tails between their legs. Richard and Sanae started congratulating each other again when Rena and Karin came along. Karin waved. "Sanae-chan! Richard-kun! Hey!"

"Looks like you two are getting along well. We miss anything?" Rena munched on a Popsicle while she commented on the two. Richard and Sanae just smirked and laughed as they retold their story to the two girls who missed it.

* * *

"Now that the orientation is over, please refer to the several teachers at the tables behind me for dorm assignments! Have a great year!" The rest of the cruise went off without a hitch, and they had just finished their academy orientation. Richard had been assigned to Ra Yellow, to his delight. He spotted the trio chattering on over near the exit of the auditorium, so he ran over to tell them the news. "Hey guys! I got into Ra Yellow, how about yall?" 

"Hey, I got in Ra too!" Sanae smirked and high-fived Richard. She pointed to Rena and Karin, who were practically in tears. "These two got into Slifer Red, so we're on our own with the yellow." Richard laughed, patting them on the shoulders. "Sorry, girls. Hey, Sanae, let's go check out the dorm, supposedly there's a dinner or something going on pretty soon." Sanae nodded eagerly. "Mmm, dinner sounds great! I couldn't eat on the liner, or else I'd probably throw it up! Let's go!" Sanae grabbed his hand and dragged him again, her being able to run plenty faster then Richard could. Karin looked outside a window, where she could already see the two running out of the entrance towards the Yellow dorm.

"I've never seen Sanae-chan act that way towards anyone but us! She must really like Richard-kun." Rena nodded. "Mmhmm. She warmed up to him pretty fast. I guess he's just a likable person. I just hope that he doesn't do anything to piss her off anytime soon..." Karin agreed, looking at the island map for their dorm. "Yeah, Sanae-chan is really scary when she's mad..."

* * *

At this very moment in time Richard wished he had taken that guy up on his offer for quality life insurance. The way Sanae was looking at him, he was sure to die just from the glare. It all went awry after the dinner, when they got their dorm assignments. He picked up his room number, and walked into a nice, big room. Three beds were spread along the left wall, there was an outer balcony, a personal bathroom, a huge closet, a nice LCD TV, and a few boxes on each of the beds. These boxes contained his and his roommates personal items and their yellow blazers. He had packed up all his stuff when curiosity got the better of him. 

He ruffled through the person on the bed next to his' stuff. He found boxing gloves, an ipod, headphones, and a laptop on top of one of the boxes. He should've stopped there, bu he went deeper into the box and pulled out the thing that would spell his death. He looked at them with weird curiosity until he heard the door to the room open. He slowly looked over the the door, only to see a shocked looking Sanae glaring straight at him. Well, namely the item he was holding. Steam flew from her ears and her eyes glowed red as she stared at him for the longest time. And finally, she screamed, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY PANTIES!?!?!"

Several punches, kicks, a few thrown items and what Richard thought was an attempted metal bat to the head, she had calmed down outwardly. She was still glaring daggers at him, however. It had turned out that the Ra dorms weren't big enough to give all the girls and boys different rooms, and the girls Ra Yellow dorms weren't quite complete yet, the program for girls being in anything but Obelisk Blue being recently added. They had to combine the girls and boys to rooms together, leaving Sanae and Richard stuck in a room together. After a little while of them just sitting there in silence, the door opened once again, revealing the boy that delivered the letter to Sanae from Red and Dyne earlier. She sighed. "Damn, two boys and one girl in this room..."

"Uh..I could g-go get another room i-if you want." She shook her head. "Naw, it's fine...What's your name?" He stuck the bag he was carrying with him on the last remaining bed and bowed to the two. "I'm Sachiko Ide. N-nice to meet you two." Sanae nodded. "Atleast someone has some manners around here. Hmph! I'm going to go change." She picked up her blazer and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Richard looked at the door to make sure it was shut, and beckoned Sachiko over to him. He walked over and Richard slung his arm around him and started whispering. "Hey, Sachiko. What exactly did that letter earlier say?"

Sachiko started blushing head to toe. He stuttered as he said it. "U-uh...i-it they asked her w-what color her...p-panties are." Richard burst out in laughter. "I can't believe we went through all that because she couldn't admit that her panties were pink! HAHAHAH-" As he was laughing he fell back on the bed, only to come face to face with a red faced Sanae, once again he couldn't tell if she was blushing or really, really angry. Either way, the last thing he saw that night was the five knuckles of Sanae's fist, and what he thought were chocobos...


End file.
